


Power Surge

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Electrical Play, Electricity, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Vibrators, android nonsense, grumpy dipshits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: “Gavin” R said, his tone annoyed and sharp.“What?”RK900 pulls from behind his back the skein of cotton rope, once cream colored and now a blotchy red and blue, bleeding splashes of purple.“They had a tie dye kit at target, it was on sale”.R just stares at him.“What? Can a guy not have hobbies? fuck”._____Really this is just Gavin getting tied up and played with till he cries and has a great time. Just what it says on the tin.





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is part of a series but this can be read alone. It's short and to the point PWP, enjoy.

“Gavin” R said, his tone annoyed and sharp.

“What?”

R pulls from behind his back the skein of cotton rope, once cream colored and now a blotchy red and blue, bleeding splashes of purple.

“They had a tie dye kit at target, it was on sale”.

R just stares at him.

“What? Can a guy not have hobbies? fuck”.

RK900 keeps staring.

“Ok, ok, Tina bought it at target, we got loaded and tie dyed a ton of shit in her backyard”.

“And you brought a sex toy to dye?”

Gavin is flustered and getting louder, “Its not a sex toy, its rope… well it is a sex toy but Tina’s cool, and you tell everyone whatever the fuck you want about us, I’m allowed to tell someone!”

The corners of RK’s mouth ticks up, “I know I don’t have to worry about your fidelity with you bringing rope over another person’s house, Officer Chen has taste and there is no way she’d-”

“HA HA HA asshole! Fuck you” Gavin growls “What were you digging around in my nightstand for anyway?”

“Oh just getting ideas, thinking” he offers innocently, like he wasn’t a super computer on legs.

The hairs on Gavin’s neck stand on end, “Fuck off with your ideas, when you play innocent like this, you have already decided you are going to jizz down my throat in some kind of perverted new way”.

RK900 just stares at him, statue still till he speaks “Someone’s in a mood today”.

Gavin shrugs, “Works been a lot”.

“It has” R says simply.

Gavin grumbles and digs a beer out of the fridge, “I’m just not in the mood for your bullshit… our bullshit I guess. I don’t want… I don’t know”.

RK affects a relaxed pose, leaning against the counter, “I understand, but before you settle into a night of pouting or beating yourself up, what if we had some fun”.

“I said I don’t want to you know… be good, I don’t got it in me”.

RK holds up a hand and dips his chin a little in a soothing defensive gesture, “I’m not asking for that, I told you, I have a new idea”.

“You want me to be good all the god damn time, you got me on a short leash, asshole”.

“And you have been good, and with our caseload, its something to be proud of. I think it would be the best for you to, what’s the phrase, blow off some steam?”

Gavin cracks open and drains the beer, “I’m listening”.

Gavin can tell RK900 is playing him, that dick is barely repressing his tiny little robo-smirk, he doesn’t mind so much, RK900 might own his ass but at least RK900 usually takes care of him.

“You’ve never used your safeword with me.”

“Yeah? and? You do good work, Roomba” He shrugs, “Don’t let it go to your dopey mannequin head”.

“Maybe I’d like to verify that you’ll use it, you can take a surprising amount of stimulation for a human”.

“I’ll use it” he bristles, “I’m not that much of a fucking mess”.

RK900 gestures with the skein to the bedroom, “Prove it, how about a little time without you having to behave. You can fight, yell, threaten, call me your quaint little put-downs, and you can keep doing so till you safeword”.

Gavin crushes the can, tossing it in the sink, “what and you’ll just take it?”

“Oh I never said that, just that you wouldn’t be formally punished… I never said I wouldn’t have fun”.

Gavin’s heads a mess and R’s usually pretty tapped into what he needs, he bites his lip, “You gonna tie me up?” 

“You aren’t as dumb as you look Reed, I wasn’t just curious about your little art project”.

Gavin gives him the finger before pushing past him, towards the bedroom, “Make it good or I’m safewording in the next 10 minutes and going back to my plan of getting shitfaced and watching every single ‘Squirrel Girl’ Movie”.

RK groans, “The superhero movies of your wasted youth are tedious”

R follows him to the bedroom and Gavin turns around crossing his arms, puffing up his chest, “You wanted to do something, lets fucking do it”.

RK900 cocks his head, unwinding rope and just watching him. The coolness of his gaze makes Gavin’s skin crawl, its too distant, too thoughtful. Gavin steps up to him, closing the gap between them, “come on, mother fucker”.

Gavin reaches to push him but he never even gets a hand on his chest, his wrist snatched and yanked and he's spun around. R pins his wrists together, his grip is iron as he starts to wind his wrists in rope. Gavin squirms and tugs but trying to pull away hurts. 

“Bossy asshole” Gavin grouses.

RK900 is quiet as he works, wrapping the rope heavy and careful, making sure he's secure and letting the wrists of his hoodie pad the biding. 

Gavin feels the heat grow in his face, he swallows, flexing and feeling it out. R finishes up, producing a pocket knife and snipping off the extra rope before frogmarching him to the bed and shoves him down, yanking his jeans off as he kicks and growls, “Hey! gentle!”

“Detective Reed, you have not wanted anyone to be gentle with you in your whole life”. 

Gavin rolls over, laying on his arms, looking up at him, “You don't know that”.

RK900 crawls in the bed with him, grabbing Gavin by the hem of the hoodie, digging his fingers in before yanking, ripping the pull over hoodie straight up to the collar, exposing his chest.

Gavin gets a thrill at being uncovered like this, the display of masculine strength, but its not going to let that stop him from complaining, “Oh come the fuck on, I liked that hoodie!”

“It’s only 3 and a half weeks old, it was 20 dollars… I’ll order a replacement” RK sighs, his LED going yellow as he pushes the hoodie out of the way, tangled at his arms.

RK wrestles one of Gavin’s legs into position, bending his knee and working on binding his ankle to his thigh with ease. 

“Did you being good at this bondage shit come with your police programing or is that just your fucked up shit?” Gavin teases.

“Both” R offers, tying it off and moving to the other leg.

Gavin snorts, “That’s so fucked up, Cyberlife built a dom-bot that would get off on doing its job”.

“Oh no, Reed, the getting off on it is all me, no one programed that” R smiles a predator’s smile and Gavin shivers.

Gavin flexes, testing the ropes. Its a hard position to hold and his knees and back are going to start aching after a while but its not enough to do anything for him let alone push him to safeword. 

R sits up and pushes up his sleeve, letting the skin melt away as he inspects his hand. Gavin watches closely, suspicious, its not like they can interface or anything.

R stretches out his fingers before popping off a small panel of casing with his other hand, setting it down carefully on the nightstand.

He digs the tip of the pocket knife into the exposed wiring, eyes focused in interest.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin asks, tugging at the binds in mild boredom, “Couldn’t you fix whatever fucked up after you are done bothering me?”

R clicks the knife shut and sets it down next to his bit of paneling. Without saying a word he extends his newly opened finger and draws it lights over Gavin’s thigh.

Gavin shouts and jerks against the rope at the electrical shock, “FUCK!”

He grits his teeth and whines, trying to pull away as R just drags the tip of his finger up and down the inside of his thigh, the pain is white hot and it makes his muscles spasm. 

“Relax Reed, I have complete control over the amperage, this is completely safe, it wont even leave a mark…. don’t be a baby”.

R strokes his other thigh making Gavin yelp, leaning over over and dragging his finger up his belly and chest, making a threatening little circle around his pectoral, his muscles visibly twitching. 

It’s a bright mind clearing pain that makes it hard to focus, leaving his already half hard and writhing. He can’t help but whine, “Don’t”.

R smirks, “You mean don’t do this?”

He drags his finger quick and light over his nipple and Gavin howls.

“I told you Reed, I’ll stop any time, just say red”.

“Fuck you”.

“That’s what I thought” R just grazes Gavin’s jaw for a moment, mockingly tender. Gavin’s face tenses up and he can swear he feels it in his fillings. 

R strokes his upper arms instead, watching the muscles jump, “I’ve been too soft on you, you can take so much”.

“you’ve never been soft on me”.

“I don’t know about that, you’ve been coming an awful lot lately… but maybe I’ve just grown fond of how pretty you can beg for it”.

R hovers his hand threateningly over his crotch, Gavin tries to pull away, “Oh come on, fuck no, please”.

“That’s not the Reed I know, the little bootlicker who begs for me to hurt him”.

His hand drops a little, closer.

Gavin feels the shame run through him as clearly as the electric shock did, leaving him flushed and sweaty, “Don’t fucking say it like you don’t like it”.

“I like it very much, you can be a submissive joy when you are in a mood to be”.

RK900 lays his finger gently at the base of his shaft, right above his balls and Gavin can’t even scream, his whole body to tense as the pain shoots through him.

RK900’s laugh is down right chilly, Only removing his touch after what feels like forever “Now that produces an impressive amount of pre-ejaculate, too bad I’ve impaired my waterproofing, I’d love to see what this would do to your prostate”.

He draws his finger over Gavin’s hole to illustrate the point and Gavin feels muscles that he didn’t even know he had draw tight in pain.

“You’re a fucking sadist” Gavin whimpers.

“This isn’t news to anyone” R points out. He stretches out on his side, going back to stroking his chest, toying with his nipples. Gavin’s getting a better grip on the new kind of pain and he doesn't wriggle quite as much, letting it wash over him.

“You are a pitbull, Detective, you bark and you snap and you love being sicced on a criminal but deep down you just want to be brought to heel.”

“Fuck off” He hisses.

“That’s the problem, you get so wrapped up in work that when you can’t finish the case, you can’t drag in the perpetrator and get a pat on the head for being a good dog it drives you insane”. 

Gavin felt real rage build in his belly. It has been a rough week with next to no successes. Dead ends. No evidence. Too many bodies with no answers. He should be mad that justice isn’t served but R is right, he's mostly made he hasn’t solved the puzzles, proven he can catch anyone. It leaves him feeling useless and angry. 

Gavin is so wound up he can feel tears prickle at his eyes, “Seriously shut the fuck up, It’s not funny”.

R touches the base of his jaw again and between the pain and the pull of muscle under skin, the tears flow free.

Just as quickly his hand drops away and R is removing something from the nightstand. Gavin hears it before he sees it, a wand vibrator. Old, bought before RK900 was part of his life, bought by an ex-girlfriend who was trying to appease Gavin’s taste for too much. She wasn’t wrong, that’s why the damn thing was still here and recently charged. 

This time when R leans back over his chest, he rests the exposed hand on his sternum while lightly pressing the buzzing toy to his nipple. Gavin bites his lip and groans, eyes rolling back at the mix of pleasure-pain. He settles and just takes it. R goes back and forth between nipples and lets his hand drift from belly to pectorals till Gavin is a wreck.

Gavin is so out of it barely notices when it stops briefly before R is running the head of the vibe from the head of his cock down to his balls and back again, “Fuck! jesus, R, I’m gonna come”.

“Just do it then”.

“No I mean it” He whimpers, trying to squirm away, the muscles of his thighs flexed right against the rope, “Seriously, I’m gonna, please”.

R presses his exposed fingertip right behind Gavin’s balls, “I told you, you can do what you want till you safeword, if you want me to give you permission I want to hear ‘red’ first… then you can be my good boy again, otherwise just let go”.

There are enough tears to blur his vision and he feels like every nerve in his body is lit up the same krypton blue of RK900s inner workings. Its not a hard choice.

“Please, Red, Please, just tell me I can, Red, I need it”.

R snaps to attention, the current from his hand cut off immediately, “Orgasm for me, my good boy”.

Gavin shakes apart as he comes, flooded with relief. R removes and turns off the toy, tossing it aside before fetching the pocket knife and slipping it under the bindings on his legs, popping through the rope, efficiently freeing him one leg at a time. R pulls Gavin to sit up and does the same to his wrists, rope quickly dropping away as R pulls the ruined remains of his hoodie from his arms.

R nuzzles his hair, holding him up in his lap, “You are such a good boy for me, even when you’re an asshole”. RK900 wipes away Gavin’s tears with the cuff of R’s own sleeve.

Gavin’s limbs are so sore as normal blood flow returns, he can feel marks that will bruise. 

He still smiles as he soaks up the praise, “Thank you” he murmurs. As if to prove it, he reaches between them, getting a finger full of his own mess and pressing it to his tongue with a groan, leaning back a little to meet R’s eyes. 

“Gross” R smirks, “but a good boy who cleans up after himself none the less”.

R lays him back down, “Let me get a look at you… oh”.

“Oh what? you leave a burn?” He mumbles, too tired to care.

“No, of course not, but… well, you left a mark yourself…. you didn’t set the dye”.

Gavin looks down and there is a watercolor blue smudged over each rope mark on his legs, smears of purple too. He manages a horse laugh, “no shorts for me I guess”. 

R smoothes his unexposed hand over the marks, gently kneading and scanning for injury. 

Gavin feels boneless, but he has to ask, “You need help with your hand?”

“Eventually, I will need a small amount of electrical tape and outside assistance to cover the exposed wiring, but first you should rest, I’ll acquire you some water”.

Gavin tries to wave him off but R pushes him back down, pinning him by the shoulder for a moment before getting up himself to retrieve it. 

Gavin shuts his eyes and listens to his footsteps through the apartment. God the wall are thin here. His whole apartment complex must hate him so much. 

RK returns with a bottle of water and a an apple. His pocket is overstuffed with the tools he must need to put his hand back together. 

Gavin is happy to accept the water but rolls his eyes as R starts to chop bites of apple off with the pocket knife.

“Don’t you know only assholes eat an apple like this? its in all the movies, its like a thing”

R’s LED flickers in a way that Gavin knows means he's googling something, “Well, good thing we’re both assholes”. He passes him a bite and Gavin leans over and eats it from his fingertips. 

Gavin lays back, “Really, thank you… I didn’t know I needed this”.

R just nods, stoic as ever.

Gavin offers a hand, “Gimme the tools, Robocop, lemme get a look at that hand”.

R relents and passes him the roll of electrical tape, and the few micro tools to replace his plating. Gavin’s happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> David Cage has a face like he would enjoy getting a swirly and I hate that.


End file.
